grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyo'tin
Kyo'tin is a young and inexperienced troll who has only recently begun her journey as a priestess. Once an aspiring warrior she left that life behind upon coming to Durotar with her tribe. While seeking guidance a fateful encounter led her to follow Shirvallah. Now a priestess of a the loa she seeks to grow stronger. Aside from simply being young and eager she also wants to explore this new land. As someone who only spent the majority of life in jungle territory seeing this new climate is so fascinating. Kyo'tin always did want to leave and explore Azeroth as a child after all, be an adventurer like her ma'da once was. Appearance Kyo'tin is a rather tall troll with a lithe but slight curvy physique. Her black hair can often be seen as a wild long mane down her back with a leather hand band keeping it off her face. A few loose strands hang by her cheeks while two identical messy braids frame the sides of her neck. Kyo's eyes are bright amber color that stand out starkly against her greenish skin, they almost seem to glow at times. Her skin itself seems to be a mottling of deep green and blues, not completely one tone. History Kyo'tin's story actually begins with her overprotective voodoo witch of a mother; Durja. Durja left the Darkspear Tribe in her youth to explore the rest of Azeroth which lasted a great many years. until she was forced to return home and settle back with her tribe after unfortunate events occurred. As this sort of story goes of course this wasn't before she had relations with a troll from a different tribe way up north. The same unfortunate events tie to him as well and the bitterness her mother kept that led her to never truly explain who the girls father was. Kyo'tin still has no knowledge of who he is or the customs of his tribe but she does have a few hints with the ways her appearance differs from others around her. Many of the tribe where not pleased with Durja returning like this but they still accepted her. She was one of them once but they did relegate her to the outskirts of the village. While fuzzy Kyo'tin can still recall how distant the tribe would treat her mother and even herself at times. She never really did have many friends in the tribe as they would hear rumors passed on from the adults. She tried to ignore it but seeing her peers avoid her due to her differing looks and odd mother would bother her. She never did have a great relationship with other people due to this style of treatment. The troll would often spend much of her time exploring the coasts and jungles of the Darkspear Islands. She would gather herbs and ingredients for her mother's potions or collect sea glass, she really enjoyed the sea glass. Kyo'tin always did have a fascination for anything shiny and had a rather large collection of various objects she found a fondness for. And so time would pass until the day when the murlocs and their seawitch mistress invaded the islands; changing her tribe forever. She watched as many of her people died and First home was blackened. Of how these strange green creatures saved her people and helped fend off the threats. eventually taking them to this unknown dry land. It did not help with the advances of those humans, those loud and destructive creatures. She still remembers the time when she was exploring the jungle as usual only to come upon one of their camps. She remembers hearing their strange language as they yelled and shot black pellets at her fleeing back. Of how she almost tripped on unnoticed corpses of her fellow tribesmen that she had missed while distracted before. Kyo'tin still blames them for her islands destruction, maybe if they were not here her tribe could have driven the murlocs and undead away. She has a pretty large prejudice against them. Hearing later that they are part of the Alliance only made her dislike of the faction grow into more reasons to disrupt their work. These turmoils caused the troll to feel helpless, weak and only able to watch as her tribe has to flee the only home she knew. Her skill as a training warrior failed her in this moment, while she tried to fend the creatures off she only managed to damage a few until forced to retreat with the rest. You see Kyo'tin would watch the warriors train when she was a child, they would spar and go on to protect the tribe from threats. With bravery, strength and a cunning Kyo'tin wanted to have herself. Aside from learning general shadow spells and a bit of voodoo from watching her mother at work she never sought that side of her out when young. Despite her naturally having aptitude as a caster she wanted to pursue the path of a warrior. This was only furthered by the fact none of the local loa seemed to favor her or connected with her like they did others of her age group. Or the fact attempts to harness pure arcane magic or the elements ended very poorly for her. She always felt lost and without a true calling to serve, she felt that at least as a warrior she could keep everyone else safe. Maybe if she kept them safe and showed her strength they would accept er as a proper Darkspear... A dream she never did see realized as once she grew acclimated to Durotaur she promptly dropped that profession. Abandoning the path of the warrior as it proved to not be for her only fueled her frustration. After spending time in seclusion to gather her thoughts she eventually concluded that she needed guidance. She needed to finally connect with the loa like her other peers had before. Maybe they could solve her weakness and give her a calling. She can't avoid it anymore due to fears of being disregarded like with her peers. But she also realized that due to her ways she never learned how to properly connect with them. From what she heard you needed a clear mind or...trance? That was what she overheard from the elders at least. She knew enough of her tribes culture to understand the methods the loa use even if she wasn't formally trained to communicate with them. And so she did what she did best which is collect potion herbs and supplies. Then with a bit of voodoo magic she created a potion that should put her in a trance(or vision?). She honestly wasn't sure what it would do exactly but she has enough experience around potions that this shouldn't turn out horrible. In retrospect she should have tested this but the troll was so desperate and brash that she proceeded to leave quite quickly after. A quiet spot was found, and a potion imbibed. Everything went fuzzy after that act but she remembers a great gilded tiger who seemed bemused. It was almost like she was expected to be in this place albeit late. A discussion was had and a bargain was made. She would learn how to protect not by sword but through wit and light. This healing is not of pure benevolence but comes from a sense of duty. One that a worshiper of Shirvallah is expected to provide among other details. Although she was made to understand she needed further training before she could truly be a follower. As well as a reprimand over foolishness, that there are better ways to connect. At least that is what Kyo remembers happening until everything faded out. The Aftermath Kyo'tin expected many things after this but waking up groggy under the bright Durotar sun to her sprawled out body, drool leaking out of her mouth and a large boar munching on her hair wasn't exactly what she was expecting. But the unwanted awakening was what she received when her wayward potion induced stupor wore off. Upon sitting up, wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand and shoving the pig away from her she thought back on her dream...or vision? Honestly, the troll was pretty convinced this was all some desperation induced fever dream she endured. Mulling it all over more while she got herself back together she then decided to simply focus on summoning a sign that this dream was real. While she believed in the mystical side of her culture and the power of the loas, proof was what she wanted. She did create a spur of the moment potion and drank the lot of it after all so anything was possible. It was untested and unreliable, she felt foolish now in retrospect. Kyo'tin closed her eyes for a moment, called our to Shirvallah and focused on summoning light in her open palms. ...focus... ...It took a few moments but her eyes snapped open when she felt warming heat on her hands and brightness lighting up her face. She stared down at the wafting holy fire settled in her hands and was amazed. She actually made contact with a loa that accepted her worship! She still swears she could almost hear that same low rumbling laughter on the wind until she was nearly knocked over, focus lost as the boar from earlier pushed past her to find it's next meal. With the last traces of holy magic leaving her fingers and a nervous smile on her face Kyo'tin proceeded to maker her way back to the village, and find a priestly trainer as requested. Perhaps it was time to leave and join in on the trials the orcs held, make her own path in life. She had a bargain to upkeep after all, and a loa to grow stronger for now. Shirvallah had chosen her to carry out the tiger's will, Kyo'tin would not disappoint her patron. Kyo heard tales from troubled lands beyond Durotar, and of various groups at work. From mercenaries to tribes of all different walks of life. Once she proved herself in the trials maybe one of those groups could give her work to do. Personality OOC Info. I'm Zalani#2150 on the discord if you need to contact! The art is also by me but it will probably change after release, once I get her to 60 I want to do one closer to her ingame look. I made this awhile ago before I had her together.Category:Characters Category:Troll